ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Misfortunate Scroungings
is a Booster Pack. It is the only one created by Slipmcripfist Features * Focuses on all eras of the game. * Includes cards used by various. * Includes members/support for the " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", "Link-Up Magic", " , " ", " ", "Running HERO", "Swimming HERO", "Rescue Squad", " ", " ", " ", " ", and " " archetypes/series, as well the first support for the "Magical Library" archetype. List {| class="wikitable sortable" align=center ! Set no. ! English name ! Rarity ! Category |- | MISC-EN001 | Meisei the Sealmaster | Common | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN002 | Amorphage Annihilator Virus | | Normal Trap Card |- | MISC-EN003 | Aleister the Entity Invoker | | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN004 | Arrival of Gusto | | Normal Trap Card |- | MISC-EN005 | Triamid Priest | | Effect Monster Terrain Monster |- | MISC-EN006 | Triamid Pharaoh | | Effect Monster Terrain Monster |- | MISC-EN007 | Ritual Warrior | | Effect Monster Synchro Monster |- | MISC-EN008 | Aromatic Queen Potpourri | | Effect Monster Ritual Monster |- | MISC-EN009 | Aromatic Ritual | | Ritual Spell Card |- | MISC-EN010 | Invocation of the Forbidden Entity | | Ritual Spell Card |- | MISC-EN011 | Sage of Serenity | | Effect Monster Fusion Monster |- | MISC-EN012 | Queen Cologne | | Effect Monster Xyz Monster |- | MISC-EN013 | Cursed Magical Library | Common | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN014 | Burning Magical Library | Common | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN015 | Gusty Magical Library | Common | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN016 | Tectonic Magical Library | Common | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN017 | Sunken Magical Library | Common | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN018 | Dewey, Organizer of the Magical Library | Rare | Effect Monster Link Monster |- | MISC-EN019 | Gutenberg, Supplier of the Magical Library | Rare | Effect Monster Link Monster |- | MISC-EN020 | Consolidated Collections of the Magical Library | Common | Quick-Play Spell Card |- | MISC-EN021 | Bibliothecapolis, City of the Magical Library | Rare | Field Spell Card |- | MISC-EN022 | Link-Up-Magic Cynet Force | Common | Quick-Play Spell Card |- | MISC-EN023 | Goblin Maid | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN024 | Extravagant Bird | Platinum Rare | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN025 | Genesis 4:1 | Platinum Rare | Quick-Play Spell Card |- | MISC-EN026 | Time Thief Captain | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN027 | Ojamagician | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN028 | I. Tribe | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Normal Trap Card |- | MISC-EN029 | Elemental HERO Ultimate Crystal Neos | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Effect Monster Fusion Monster |- | MISC-EN030 | HERO Triathlon | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Normal Spell Card |- | MISC-EN031 | Rescue Polecat | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN032 | Rescue Kitten | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN033 | Junk Warrior - Scrap Fist | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Effect Monster Synchro Monster |- | MISC-EN034 | Trap Book Chute | Common | Normal Trap Card |- | MISC-EN035 | Equivalent Exchange of the Magical Library | Common | Quick-Play Spell Card |- | MISC-EN036 | Renewal of the Magical Library | Common | Normal Spell Card |- | MISC-EN037 | Banned Literature | Common | Normal Spell Card |- | MISC-EN038 | eXceedecode Talker | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Effect Monster Xyz Monster |- | MISC-EN039 | Alexandria, Head Archivist of the Magical Library | Super Rare | Effect Monster Link Monster |- | MISC-EN040 | Radiant Millstone | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Continuous Spell Card |- | MISC-EN041 | Uninspired Present | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Normal Trap Card |- | MISC-EN042 | Toad Meister | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Effect Monster |- | MISC-EN043 | Number ?: The Current | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Effect Monster Xyz Monster |- | MISC-EN044 | Coca Koala | Platinum Starfoil Rare | Effect Monster Category:Booster Pack Category:Sets Category:Sets not finished